


Candy is Dandy

by Spiralleds



Series: Thank Heavens 'Verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Band Candy, Drabble, F/M, Humor, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-22
Updated: 2005-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Joyce/Giles and <i>Band Candy</i></p></blockquote>





	1. Take 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mommanerd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mommanerd).



"This is so not fair!"

"For your own good, mom. The chocolate effect should wear off soon. I hope. Until then, you're grounded."

"Killjoy," cried Joyce, throwing herself across her bed. Was someone tapping on the window? Joyce edged closer."Rupert!"

"Shhhh! Let a fella in, eh?"

Giggling, Joyce pulled off his wet shirt as he climbed inside. Her own blouse soon followed. Those kisses! Those hands! She gasped as one-handed, he freed her bra clasp, his hands sliding under the straps.

"Oh," she sighed as he kissed her collarbone, "Mr. Giles!"

"Pardon?"

"The chocolate…"

"Right. Best be leaving now."


	2. Take 2

"This is so not fair!"

"For your own good, mom. The chocolate effect should wear off soon. I hope. Until then, you're grounded."

"Killjoy," cried Joyce, throwing herself across her bed. Was someone tapping on the window? Joyce edged closer."Rupert!"

"Shhhh! Let a fella in, eh?"

Giggling, Joyce pulled off his wet shirt as he climbed inside. Her own blouse soon followed. Those kisses! Those hands! She gasped as one-handed, he freed her bra clasp, his hands sliding under the straps.

"Oh," she sighed as he kissed her collarbone, "Rupert!"

"Mmmethan."

Did he say… "Ethan!?"

"What? I... oh, balls."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Joyce/Giles and _Band Candy_


End file.
